Happy Accident
by CsillaDream
Summary: Nervously blue eyes dropped to where their owner's arms were, still wrapped around his coworker's waist. At that moment, he whipped his arms away as his mind tried to come with some reason. Any reason to explain their current situation What happens when Mikaela accidentally sleeps with his coworker in a drunken stupor?


**Csilla: I'm back and not dead... working on a few fics but its hard to stay focused on one fic with MM and Seven being too much to put down**

 **Warning: Jumps POV between Mika / Yuu respectively**

 **Dedicated: Kris because I didn't edit MikaYuu and apparently need to make amends for it :p**

* * *

The sun filtered through the thin curtains stirring a drowsy Mikaela, who immediately buried his face into the softness beside it. This smell. Something about it was familiar and calming, but it wasn't his own. So whose was it?

Slowly blue eyes opened, absorbing the clutter that resided just a few feet away from the bed. The dirty laundry on the floor wasn't his. He saw his shoes just outside the door, sitting up it wasn't until his eyes landed on a pile of clothes that look oddly like what he had been previously wearing.

Suddenly his eyes widened, what had he done? The soft snores beside him, now registering in his mind, redirected his attention and focus on the sleeping form beside him. The sleeping form on one, Yuuichiro Amane. His coworker.

Scrambling out of the bed, Mikaela felt his face heat up: he had done something incredible stupid. He didn't do one night stands. He berated others when they had them.

Hurriedly he redressed himself, grabbing his shoes before quietly leaving all the while scolding himself. He shouldn't have drank last night. He shouldn't have agreed to go to bar with his coworkers. He should have stayed home, in his sweats and continued his Netflix marathon.

His car wasn't parked outside, which hopefully meant that it was still at the bar. He recalled the raven mentioning that he didn't live far from the aforementioned place so without glancing back he headed into town, straightening his clothes as he went.

[ - ]

* * *

[ - ]

The first thing Yuuichiro noticed when he woke up was how cold the other side of his bed felt. It was strange, normally when he woke up his cat was napping there. Sitting up, he stretched his arms over his head before calling out for his four-legged roommate. It wasn't long before the feline appeared at the door, Yuuichiro chuckled before patting the bed but paused when he felt something beneath his fingers.

Gingerly he picked up the hair tie, his raven eyebrows quirking in confusion before it suddenly hit him. He had gone to the bar last night with some coworkers. He had drank last night with some coworkers. Oh god, did he sleep with one of them? Lifting the blanket that was draped over him, yup he was naked. He definitely slept with someone last night -Yuuichiro hated sleeping in anything less than pajama pants- but who?

His green eyes dropped back onto the hair tie in his hand, there was something familiar about the hair tie, despite there being nothing noteworthy about it. It was just an ordinary black hair tie.

Flopping back on his pillow, the raven groaned before rolling over onto the other side. The side where whoever he slept with had been, he could faintly smell vanilla lingering on the top of the pillow.

Swearing under his breath, Yuuichiro tried to recall details about the other person but in his alcohol haze, the only things he seemed to focus on were the kisses they shared. They way their bodies-

Springing from his bed, Yuuichiro rushed to the bathroom earning an annoyed glare from his cat before the feline curled up on the vanilla-scented pillow. Maybe if he was lucky, he wouldn't run into whoever he accidentally slept with…

...although he was a little curious.

[ - ]

* * *

[ - ]

Exasperated, the blond listened as his boss asked him to come in for an unexpected important meeting. Reluctantly agreeing, the blond couldn't help but mutter his irritation towards authors they worked with. Those demons were always missing deadlines before pretending they're off on some trip to avoid editors, like him. The blond lost count of the number of times he had to actually break into one of his author's homes for a manuscript.

Removing his clothes from last night, the blond stepped inside his shower before turning the hot water on. Letting the heated water run down his body, his mind was left to wander onto the events of last night. And all the questions he had.

Had he really slept with Yuuichiro Amane?

Well he was naked when he woke up so it was most likely what transpired.

Did the raven know?

Hopefully his coworker was as drunk as he was and hadn't seen him leaving his home.

Should he pretend nothing happened between them?

Probably should, his company isn't the most pleased when they find out about their employees getting _cozy_ with each other.

Quickly washing himself and his hair, the blond shut off the water before wrapping a towel around his waist. He would have to dress a little more formal that he normally does if his boss's request was anything to go by. Opting for an actual button-down shirt that he usually only wore for company events and a simple slacks, the blond put on a clean pair of boxers and his slacks first. Roughly towel-drying his hair until he deemed it dry enough not to drip, he then put on the button-down shirt. Leaving the top two buttons undone, the blond headed out with his keys and cellphone in one hand before shutting his door with the other.

[ - ]

* * *

[ - ]

Needless to say, Yuuichiro was not happy when he glanced at the calender: today was the day they were comparing this year's sales to last year's. The raven hated these meetings, they were always boring and drawn out to the point where he often wondered if his pencil was sharp enough to stab himself.

Shaking his head, he changed into a shirt and a pair of jeans that both smelled fairly clean before heading out the door. He really didn't care if the asshole from their company's sales department called him out on his attire. If anything, Yuuichiro hoped he would say something. Anything really. Even a judging look so the raven had a reason to _accidentally_ put laxatives in the ass's morning coffee. Well, at least one of them.

The drive to work was uneventful, which left Yuuichiro enough opportunities to make a list of possible coworkers he might have slept with. There was:

Ferid Bathroy

Shinoa Hiiragi

Mitsuba Sangu

Yoichi Satome

Makoto Narumi

Mikaela Shindo

He could immediately cross off Shinoa, Mitsuba, and Yoichi purely out of the fact he was still alive. No organs missing. No waking up halfway across the country. Sometimes he wondered why he was even friends with such violent people. Well, Yoichi wasn't violent – his boyfriend, Kimizuki was.

As he parked the car, he realized he could cross off one more person: Ferid had left early before they had really started drinking. Thankfully, of course. Unfortunately that still left Yuuichiro with more than one possibility.

He was so in-tuned with his thoughts that he didn't realize he had entered the building, walked past several of his co-workers without returning their greetings, and had somehow found his way onto one of the elevators. All without causing an accident. Somehow.

[ - ]

* * *

[ - ]

Of all times the raven chose today to be on-time for work, Mikaela did his utmost to keep his eyes trained on the numbers displayed on the elevator panel. If the raven wasn't going to say anything then neither should he. Right?

Then again, the blond had decided he would pretend nothing happened between them last night. So how does he normally greet him? Calling him Amane-san as usual felt strange even in his head.

Blue eyes cautioned a glance, the raven did seem preoccupied so maybe he should stay quiet. His stop would be coming up next so it wasn't like he needed to greet him.

The elevator dinged, signaling that he had arrived at the floor where their meeting was being held, and Mikaela put his internal debate on hold as he stepped off. Of course he hadn't expected that the raven would step off as well. The blond also hadn't expected the usual friendly greeting, which only confirmed his conclusion that the raven had no idea they had slept together.

The raven was standing in front of the conference room door when he suddenly glanced back, Mikaela held his breath. Did he know?

"You look different today, Shindo-san" His comment actually had the blond wondering what he meant by that. Did he really look that different dressed like this? Doubtful, his coworkers have seen him in more formal attire.

As if sensing the blond's confusion, the raven pointed out: "Its your hair… its down,"

Hesitantly Mikaela reached up to gingerly touch the ends of his hair, he sighed, he never even realized. Worst of all, he didn't have time to run to his desk for a hair tie. Again the raven surprised him by reaching into his front pocket and offering out a black hair tie. His black hair tie.

"Here,"

"Thanks," He whispered before taking the offering and tying his hair in his usual ponytail. Offering a small smile, Mikaela walked past him to enter the conference room.

[ - ]

* * *

[ - ]

 _Vanilla._

Green eyes widened as his heart sped up, he whirled around, watching as the blond took a seat. Wasting no time at all, Yuuichiro followed and quickly took the seat next to the blond. He needed to be sure. No, he wanted it to be Mikaela Shindo. It wasn't like he had a crush on him, but he wouldn't deny that out of everyone they had gone drinking with last night: the blond was definitely the cutest. The way his blue eyes sparkled when he was amused. The slight curve in his smile whenever he was helping other editors with revisions.

It didn't take Yuuichiro's mind to wander back to last night -well what he _physically_ remembered about it. He couldn't help but attempt to paint an image of the intoxicated blond passionately kissing him. His hands slowly drifting lower and lower-

 _WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING?!_

Clearing his throat slightly, Yuuichiro swiveled his seat slightly to hide his new problem. He attempted to focus on Kureto as he tried to argue that the number of copies that the editors were asking for was too much. Discreetly rolling his eyes, this was the main reason that the raven hated these meetings.

It was Yuuichiro's (and the other editors) to know whether their series would sell as many as what they were asking for and then some. The sales goons have never read any of these books so really if anyone were to ask the raven, he would say that those idiots have no clue what they're fucking talking about.

"And does someone mind explaining why we have two editors this morning?" Green eyes stole a glance to the side, watching as the blond stiffened as all eyes drifted onto him.

It was strange that Yuuichiro wasn't the only person from their editorial department, but with his mind filled with thoughts of last night, it never crossed his mind. His eyes moved past the blond to the pink-haired woman a few seats down, it wouldn't be long before their boss responded. Especially since the idiot, who was technically their supervisor, was absent.

"Well if you at least gave us enough time to get a fucking cup of coffee then maybe you might have remembered that I put in the recommendation for Mika to be the head editor for the manga department" Krul Tepes glared from above her large sunglasses before bringing her extra large ice coffee to her lips.

[ - ]

* * *

[ - ]

He might not have had the best first impression of Krul Tepes, but Mikaela wouldn't deny that he considered her his friend. She wasn't as cold hearted as he first thought she was. Whenever they had a difference of opinions instead of using her position as justification for her reasoning, Krul demanded he explain himself. More often than not, they were able to come up with a compromise and whenever it didn't work out: they talked about what went wrong.

So when Kureto Hiiragi, the CEO of the publishing house, called him out on his appearance at the meeting, he couldn't stop the relief he felt when his rosy-haired boss defended him.

Sensing someone watching him from behind, blue eyes cautioned a sideways glance before darting back when he realized that the raven had taken the seat next to him. Steeling his expression, it took all of his energy to pretend he wasn't letting his mind wander onto the fact they had sex last night.

Kureto's monotonous voice did help a little, mostly because it was making Mikaela sleepy. He was still a little hungover and wishing he had stopped and gotten coffee instead of heading straight here.

After what seemed like an eternity, the meeting was adjourned – releasing the blond from his prison of utter boredom. Mikaela, hoping not to be left alone with the raven, proceeded to greet Krul and walk with her out of the room. He knew this would only last so long since the rosy-haired girl still had other meetings to attend –thus it wasn't long before it was just him and Yuuichiro in the elevator. Alone.

"So do you have any idea what happened last night? I mean, like how did I get home?" The raven's question fell like a ton of bricks between them and Mikaela wanted nothing more than to run. Unfortunately, they were still several floors away from their destination, which left the blond with two options: lie or tell the truth.

Masking his internal debate, Mikalea wore an expression of disinterest as he replied: "No idea… You were still there when I left," hoping it would buy him enough time to get off the elevator. And away from his coworker.

"You don't say…"

Feigning ignorance, Mikaela was always taught to show concern for others -especially when they were as outwardly bothered as the raven was- the blond softly asked: "Did something happen?"

"U-uh, n-no…" Thankfully the elevator doors opened, releasing both of them from the metal prison.

[ - ]

* * *

[ - ]

Well if the blond had no idea what happened to him last night then there was only one other person he could ask. Sadly that person stood four-foot-eleven and was quite possibly more evil than Krul and Guren combined.

Roping his arm around her, which had been previously perched on her petite hip, Yuuichiro dragged the gossip queen of their workplace. Shinoa Hiiragi. And if the lilac-haired editor was heading somewhere, her twin-tailed girlfriend was trailing behind her to make sure Shinoa didn't cause more trouble than she deemed necessary.

"My my~ why so hostile? Did it not go well last night?" was Shinoa's question the moment the raven had decided they were far enough away from their coworkers.

Turning around to face her, Yuuichiro got right down to the point: "Who did I go home with?"

"Wait! You don't know?!" Mitsuba responded in a way that the raven could only angrily interpret as amazement for his new level of idiocy.

Snapping more than he probably should have, the raven quickly bit back: "If I knew that, do you really think I would have came into work today?"

"True~ with the way things were progressing between you two: I'm more surprised you can move" Shinoa chuckled, raising a hand to hide the growing grin spreading across her face.

"Wait, so you do know," The raven internally cringed at the desperation in his voice, but he wanted to know. He had to know.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Mitsuba retorted: "Of course she knows, we both do… its not like you two were hiding your intentions last night,"

"I-intentions…? So I really…" His words losing strength as it occurred to him: he really did have sex with someone last night. He could handle it as a possibility, but now. Now there wasn't any denying it: he fucked someone from work. Oh god. Oh god.

The last string of his sanity snapped when his lilac-haired coworker cleared her throat before quickly adding: "Oh please, you two probably fucked each other all night"

As if sensing his desperation for _really_ any other alternative, Mitsuba chimed in: "Trust us, there was so much sexual tension between you two last night that it made this one horny as fuck too," thrusting an accusing finger at her girlfriend, who merely chuckled in response.

"I don't recall you complaining last night when I-"

Red now staining her face, the twin-tailed blonde turned back the dazed raven, who was praying to any deity that would listen that he was having a nightmare, adding: "A-anyways, you two definitely left the bar together and it was clear you two had no intention of separating…"

"True, I even have your first kiss together recorded~" Shinoa sang, snapping Yuuichiro out of his daze.

"You don't…!"

"I do~ wanna see?"

"No, I-"

"Aww, c'mon cherry-boy~ you had no problem showing us last night," His lilac-haired coworker quickly whipped out her phone, sliding her finger immediately bringing up her saved videos.

The video opened to an intoxicated Yuuichiro, who was in the middle of taking another swig of beer. Green eyes swept over the numerous bottle littering the table in front of his past self. As the drunk raven moved so did the camera, although it was glaringly obvious that the person holding the phone (most likely Shinoa) was also incredibly drunk.

The next scene halted his brain and the raven couldn't pull his eyes away:

" _M'ka c'mere," Yuuichiro hiccuped as he pulled himself into an equally-intoxicated blond's lap, the background erupted with laughter and drunken retorts. The drunk raven captured the blond's lips, earning cat calls and the cameraman hurrying over to tape what could later be used for blackmailing purposes. The blond seemed eager to accept the new weight on his lap as he pulled the raven closer._

Yuuichiro had made-out with Mikaela Shindo. The same blond, who had told him not even ten minutes ago that he had no idea what happened to the raven last night. The same blond, who according to many of the other editors (not him) was essentially sex with legs. The same Mikaela Shindo, who made black-rimmed glasses and fluffy blond hair tied back look downright gorgeous. Oh fuck, what the hell is he thinking?!

And shit, if he really did leave with the blond and they…

…then he got a hard-on because of his coworker's _scent_!

"See what I mean~" Shinoa chuckled darkly, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she pocketed her phone.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Well I think its safe to say: you _got_ screwed~"

"Wait, did he leave before you woke up? Oh god, he knows!" Mitsuba doubled over as she laughed soon joined by Shinoa, completely at the expense of the raven.

[ - ]

* * *

 **[ - ONE WEEK LATER - ]**

* * *

[ - ]

Bleary green eyes twisted shut, it was way too bright -did Asuramaru move his curtains again? Asshole cat. Burying his face into the pillow, Yuuichiro sighed mentally noting he would harass his furry roommate later…

…until he felt someone tightened their embrace around his torso.

Mind jolted awake, the raven's eyes shot open and slowly he glanced over his shoulder coming face-to-face -well face-to-top of head. The familiar mob of soft blond hair brought to mind his mistake from last night: agreeing to go out with his friends after work. Had they tricked their blond coworker into attending? Or did he-

A soft groan roused him from his thoughts just in time to lock gazes with the clearest blue eyes- had Mikaela's eyes always been this beautiful? Warmth colored his cheeks at the thought as he watched the blond slowly blinked away the sleep from his eyes -should a guy really have such long eyelashes, Yuuichiro couldn't help but think- before realization filled his gaze.

Nervously blue eyes dropped to where their owner's arms were, still wrapped around his coworker's waist. At that moment, he whipped his arms away as his mind tried to come with some reason. Any reason to explain their current situation.

Mikaela remembered going to -well, being _dragged_ to the bar by a few ladies from their sales department, who demanded the blond just _had_ to have a few drinks with them. After the first drink, things got a little fuzzy which was weird because the blond was _not_ by any means a lightweight. He briefly wondered what the fuck they had made him drink-

Clearing his throat, Yuuichiro was immediately greeted by blue eyes that realized once again their situation. Both pulling themselves into a sitting position, the blanket draped over their laps, as silence filled the air. They were both aware that they needed to discuss what had just happened between them. For the second time in one month.

"So…" Mikaela began, his left hand finding residence in his hair as he rested his throbbing head against his palm. His eyes cautioning a sideways glance at the raven, who had yet to speak. It was only a thought, but the raven's reaction -well, lack thereof- made the blond consider that the raven might be aware that this wasn't their first time together.

Yuuichiro lowered his head slightly as he mumbled out a question that if the blond hadn't been waiting for the raven to speak, he might have missed: "Why did you leave last time?"

Well that at least confirmed that the raven had somehow found out about their last drunken shenanigans.

Turning just enough to face the raven, Mikaela knew he had to apologize even if it did feel a little weird to be doing so: "Sorry about that, I was a little embarrassed… I don't normally sleep with my coworkers,"

He did feel bad about lying to the raven, but he was more embarrassed that he had let himself get so drunk -not once, but twice- and ended up having sex with a coworker. Twice. Within the same month.

"Was it that bad?" Okay, was this line of questions really necessary? Mikalea briefly wondered if his coworker was still a little drunk.

Skeptically the blond slowly replied: "I don't really remember… we were both pretty wasted that night… and last night,"

Silence fell, the bustle of the neighborhood filling the void between them as they sat -both trying to find someway to move past their current predicament. Someway to be able to see each other during work without it being awkward.

"So how did you find out about last time?" Even Mikaela was surprised when that questions tumbled out of his mouth, but now that it was out in the open, the blond could only short nervous glances. Hoping to catch any sort of reaction that might settle the jitters erupting in his stomach.

"Ah," a hollow laugh as Yuuichiro reflected on how he learned about his last drunken one night stand with the blond beside him, "Shinoa and Mitsuba… apparently recorded us getting… uh, _cozy_ with one another…"

Mikaela immediately groaned, folding his legs against his chest before hiding his face: "Oh god, I should have known…" causing a smile to spread across the raven's face at the knowledge he wasn't the only one who knew what sort of trouble those two could cause with that type of information.

Before silence even had a chance to settle, Yuuichiro blurted out: "So what are we gonna do?"

"I think we've done enough," was the blond's only retort from his internal struggle within his blanket.

"That's…! That's not what I meant!" The raven's sudden change in tone drew Mikaela's attention back to him, "I mean, we've… you know…" his voice losing strength upon meeting the clear blue eyes.

The aforementioned blue orbs narrowed slightly, "Amane-san, Its-" their owner began to explain only to be swiftly cut off with one word.

"Yuu,"

Blinking owlishly, it took a moment before the blond registered what his coworker had even said: "What?"

Clearing his throat, "Just call me, Yuu… I mean, after all, we've… you know," Yuuichiro gestured to the small space between them as he struggled with his words.

Mikaela couldn't stop the laugh that shook his body at the raven's absolute resolve not to directly mention what they had done, "Its sex, Yuu-chan. Its not a secret, everyone does it"

"Yuu-chan?!" Surely the man with soft fluffy blond locks, clear blue eyes, and long eyelashes -exactly how is it possible for a man to have-

"Yeah, Yuu-chan because you're acting like some dainty girl" Mikaela responded, poking the coworker's chest before moving his legs off the bed.

Looking around, he found a pair of sweatpants on the floor and quickly slid them on as Yuuichiro sputtered out: "Dainty?!"

"Would you prefer cute perhaps?" The blond laughed as he walked over to the adjourning bathroom

Green eyes blinked before widening, "Wait, you think I'm cute…?" Yuuochiro couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across his features.

"That's not the point,"

The raven could hear the eye roll in his coworker's remark, causing a laugh to roll off his lips: "Ha, I got the Great Mika, himself, to admit I'm good-looking"

Re-entering his bedroom, now wearing a pair of boxers, "Mika?" the blond gave Yuuichiro a curious look as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

Realizing his mistake, the raven attempted to explain himself, "Ah, sorry… I called you that in the video, what should I-"

"No, Mika is fine" was the soft whisper Yuuichiro received as he watched Mikaela pull his hair back into a loose ponytail with a band on his wrist. Blue eyes playful shot over to meet curious green, "…so just how great am I?"

"Were you always this full of yourself?" the raven grumbled as he fell back onto the bed, pulling the thin sheet over his head as laughter filled the bedroom.

* * *

 **Csilla: This is the closest I can come to writing in the smut category &this isn't anywhere close to actual smut xD**


End file.
